Dothraki (langue)
Le Dothraki est la langue des Dothrakis, un peuple nomade vivant sur le continent d'Essos. Il s'agit d'une langue strictement orale. Lexique du Dothraki *Dothraki : cavalier *Khal : chef dothraki *Khaleesi : femme du khal, reine *Khalasar : clan dothraki dirigé par un khal Citations Saison 1 |-|L'hiver vient = *Illyrio: Athchomar chomakaan, khal vezhven. Respecte celui qui est respectueux, grand khal. *Drogo : Itte oakah! Testez votre puissance ! *Drogo : Jadi, zhey Jora Andahli. Viens, Jorah l'Andal. *Jorah Mormont : Khal vezhven. Grand khal. |-|La Route royale = *Daenerys : Ajjalan anha zalat vitiherat yer hatif. Ce soir, je voudrais regarder ton visage.(erreur de prononciation de Daenerys) |-|Lord Snow = *Rakharo : Hash shafka zali addrivat mae, zhey Khaleesi ? Tu veux qu'il meure khaleesi ? *Rakharo : Ishish chare acharoe hash me nem ejervae nharesoon. Peut-être l'oreille, il écoutera si on l'enlève de la tête. *Irri : Khaleesi vos zalo meme nem vazzisa. Khaleesi ne veut pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. *Rakharo : Chiftik ! Criquet '' Irri: '''Athjahakar' Fierté Irri: Me azhasavva vezhofoon. C'est une bénédiction du grand étalon. *Rakharo : Dothraki vos ondeo shoris tawakofi. Les Dothraki ne portent pas de robes en acier. *Rakharo : Vroz ? Lent ? *Rakharo : Ave anni ezzo anhaan os lajataan. Me ezzo anhaan m'athdikar assie athzhokwazar. '' Mon père m'a appris à me battre. Il m'a appris que la vitesse bat la taille.'' Jorah Mormont : Anha ray char m'ave yeri lajakoon hakeso. J'ai entendu dire que ton père était un guerrier célèbre. *Rakharo : Me dothrakhqoyoon torga Khali Bharbo. Il était le tueur de khal Bharbo. *Rakharo : Majin ave yeri Jorah Andahli ? Hash me lajakoon akka ? Et ton père, Jorah l'Andal ? C'était aussi un guerrier ? *Irri : Khaleesi zala meme adakha esinakh ajjalan. Ogi loy mawizzi. La khaleesi veut manger quelque chose de différent ce soir. Tue quelques lapins. *Rakharo : Vo mawizzi vekho jinne. Il n'y a pas de lapins. *Irri : Ezas loy alegri h'anhaan. Mori allayafi mae, jin alegra. Trouve-moi des canards. Elle aime les canards. *Rakharo : Hash yer ray tih loy alegri zhey vikeesi ? Vo mawizzi, vo alegri. Hash tihi vekhi she nhare yeroon ? Hash tih ? Tu as vu des canards, femme ? Pas de lapins, pas de canards. Tu as des yeux sur ta tête ? C'est le cas ? '' *Irri : '''Majin jano. Anha ray tih san jani.' Des chiens alors. J'ai vu beaucoup de chiens. *Rakharo : Azhasavva vezhofoon. Une bénédiction du grand étalon. *Daenerys : Me rakh. C'est un garçon. *Drogo : Kifinosi yer nesi ? Comment tu le sais ? *Daenerys : Anha sekke nesa. Je sais très bien. (erreur de prononciation de Daenerys) |-|Une couronne en or = *La foule : Rakh ! Rakh ! Rakh haj ! Khalakka dothrae ! Un garçon ! Un garçon ! Un garçon fort ! Le prince chevauche. *Prêtresse : Vezh fin saja rhaesheseres ! L'étalon qui monte le monde ! *Daenerys : Khalakka dothrae mr'anha. Ma me nem ahakee ma Rhaego ! Un prince chevauche en moi. Et il devra s'appeler Rhaego. *Qotho : Khal rhae mhar. Me ifa. Le roi aux pieds endoloris. Il marche. *Drogo : Nevakhi vekha ha maan. Il y a une place pour toi. *Irri : Ifak asta meme zala firikhnharen, meme zala rek meme nem jer ki mae…che me vesazhae khaleesies. L'étranger dit qu'il veut une couronne, qu'il veut ce qui lui a été échangé... ou il va reprendre la khaleesi. *Irri : Me asta meme vos vesazhao khalakkaes. Me asta meme azirissee khalakkaes khaleesisoon ma vannevae mae shafkea. Il dit ne pas vouloir reprendre le prince. Il dit qu'il va couper le prince de la khaleesi et le laisser pour vous. *Drogo : Anha vazhak maan rek me zala. Je lui donnerai ce qu'il veut. *Drogo : Anha vazhak maan firikhnharen hoshora ma mahrazhi aqovi affin mori atihi mae. Je lui donnerai une couronne d'or et les hommes trembleront quand ils la verront. *Drogo : Qora mae ! Saisissez-le ! *Drogo : Ammeni haz jolin ! Videz ce pot ! |-|Gagner ou mourir = *Drogo : Vezh fin saja rhaesheseres vo zigereo adoroon shiqethi. L'étalon qui monte le monde n'a pas besoin de chaises en fer. *Daenerys : K'asi assikhqoyisiri vezh adothrae nakhaan rhaesheseri. Selon la prophétie, l'étalon montera jusqu'au bout du monde. *Drogo : Sorfosor nakha she Havazzhifi Kazga. Vo hrazef laz yoma evethiz. La terre se termine à la Mer Noire Salée. Aucun cheval ne peut traverser l'eau empoisonnée. *Daenerys : Sorfosor nakho vosecchi havazh. Sani sorfi vekha yomme havash. Sorfo athyolari anni. La Terre ne s'arrête jamais la mer. Il y a beaucoup de terres de l'autre côté de mer. Les terres de ma naissance. *Drogo : Vo sorfo. Rhaeshi. Pas de la terre. Pays. *Daenerys : Rhaeshi, sek. Dalen rhaggati evetha ma ale she Vaes Seris: Hrazef ido fini ovethi yomme havazh. Des pays, oui. Il y a des milliers de navires les cités libres. Des chevaux de bois qui volent à travers mer. *Drogo : Kisha vastoki vos alikh hrazefi ido m'adori shiqethi. Ne parlons plus de chevaux de bois ou de chaises en fer. *Daenerys : Me vos ador. Me...me...throne. Ce n'est pas une chaise. C'est... c'est... c'est... le trône. *Drogo : Throne ? Trône ? *Daenerys : Ador finaan khal nevasoe...che khaleesi. '' Une chaise sur laquelle un roi peut s'asseoir... ou une reine.'' *Drogo : Khal vos zigereo adoroon anevasoe maan. Me zigeree sajosoon disse. Un khal n'a pas besoin d'une chaise pour s'asseoir. Il n'a besoin que d'un coursier. *Wine Merchant : Virzetha gizikhven! Mra qora! Mra qora! Virzetha gizikhven ! Virzethi gizikhven vekha m'anhoon, Lysoon, Volantisoon, ma Halahisiroon. Sovikh Tirosh ! Jelavena Andahloa. Mra qora ! Mra qora ! Lekhi ha khaleesisaan ? M'anhoon vekha virzethi gizkhvena Dornoon, zhey erinak. At lekhi ma shafka ahakee yal hakesoon anni. Jolis rouges ! Je l'ai ! Je l'ai ! Jolis rouges ! J'ai des rouges sucrés de Lys, Volantis et La Treille. Eau-de-vie de poire Tyrosh. Des Andals ! Je les ai ! Je les ai ! Un aperçu pour la khaleesi ? J'ai un beau rouge de Dorne, ma dame. Un avant-goût et vous donnerez mon nom à votre premier enfant. *Jorah : Rakharo, azzohi haz khogare. Rakharo, pose ce fût. *Drogo : Zhey jalan atthirari anni. Hash azisi ? Jora Andahli, okki zhille hrazef fin allayafa shafka drogikhoon anni. Me shafki. La lune de ma vie. Tu es blessée ? Jorah l'Andal,entendu ce que vous avez fait choisissez le cheval de votre choixmon troupeau. C'est le vôtre. *Drogo : Anha asshilak jin azh shafkea haji rekoon et shafka. Ma rizhaan anni, vezh fin asaja rhaesheseres, maan anha valloshak azh akka. Maan anha vazhak jin ador shiqethi finaan neva ave maisi mae. Anha vazhak maan Rhaeshis Andahli. Anha, zhey Drogo, atak jin. Anha vidrik khalasares anni jim, finaan nakhoe rhaesheser, majin adothrak hrazef ido yomme Havazzhifi Kazga ven et vo khal avvos. Anha vaddrivak mahrazhis fini ondee khogar shiqethi ma vohharak okrenegwin mori. Anha aqorisok chiories mori, vazzafrok yal mori, ma afichak vojjor samva Vaesaan Dothrak. Ki jini anha astak asqoy, anha, Drogo ki Bharbosi. Ki jini anha astak asqoy hatif Maisi Krazaaji kash shieraki vitihiri asavvasoon. Asavvasoon ! Asavvasoon ! Et à mon fils, l'étalon qui montera le monde, j'offrirai aussi un cadeau. Je lui donnerai la chaise en fer sur laquelle s'asseyait le père de sa mère. Je donnerai Les Terres des Andals. Moi, Drogo, je vais le faire. J'emmènerai mon khalasar vers l'ouest, là où le monde se termine, et je chevaucherai des chevaux de bois à travers la mer noire comme aucun khal ne l'a fait auparavant. Je tuerai les hommes en costumes de fer et démolirai leurs maisons de pierre. Je violerai leurs femmes, prendrai leurs enfants comme esclaves et ramènerai leurs dieux brisés à Vaes Dothrak. C'est le vœu que je fais à Drogo, fils de Bharbo. Je jure devant la mère des montagnes que les étoiles regardent en bas en témoin. Alors que les étoiles regardent en bas en tant que témoins. |-|Frapper d'estoc = *Rakharo : Haesh rakhi davrae zafraan. Khal Drogo vazhoe mora azzafrokea, majin azzafroki vazhi kishaan ma hoshor ma tasokh ma tawakof. Les hommes agneaux font de bons esclaves. Khal Drogo en fera don aux esclavagistes, et les esclavagistes nous donneront de l'or, de la soie et de l'acier. *Rakharo : Me vafik, zhey khaleesi. Dothraki chomoe mae. Hash athlaqar mae zireyesee khaleesies hash anha afichak shafkea lekh moon. C'est une fille agneau, khaleesi. Les cavaliers lui font honneur. Si ses lamentations offensent la khaleesi, je vous apporterai sa langue. *Daenerys : Ti mae k'asi, che Khal Drogo anesa valzerikh. Faites ce que je vous dis ou khal Drogo le saura. *Rakharo : Mago ! Kash qoy qoyi thira disse. Mago ! Seulement tant que le sang de mon sang vit encore. *Mago : Me qorasokh anni ! Anha afichak mae m'arakhoon ! Elle est ma récompense ! Je l'emmènerai avec un arakh ! *Mago : Me Fati ! Khaleesi vazha anhaan qorasokh anni, ch'anha afichak mae m'arakhoon anni !C'est une insulte ! Khaleesi me donnera mon prix ou je le prendrai avec mon arakh. *Drogo : Me vastoe hatif anni; ahhazaan yer nemo vacchaki. Zhey jalan atthirari anni, Mago asta meshafka fich qorasokh mae,ohara haeshi rakhi fin qoraso me asaja mae. Asti anhaan hash jini jila. Elle parlera devant moi ; d'ici là, tu te tairas. Lune de ma vie, Mago dit que tu as pris son butin, une fille de l'homme agneau qu'il devait monter. Dis-moi la vérité. *Daenerys : Mago asta k'athjilari, zhey shekh ma shieraki anni. Anha ray qoraso san ohari asshekh majin mori nem vos osaji. Mago dit la vérité, mon soleil et mes étoiles. J'ai réclamé beaucoup de filles aujourd'hui, donc elles ne peuvent pas être montées. *Drogo : Jini athvilajerar. Jin chiorisi zafra ajjin, majin kisha ataki morea ven me vallayafa kisha. C'est la voie de la guerre. Ces femmes sont des esclaves dont on fait ce qu'on veut. *Daenerys : Anha nem allayafak vassandik mora. Hash dothraki shafki'th saji mora hash mori jif kemoe ma moroa. Ça me fait plaisir de les garder en sécurité. Si tes cavaliers les montent, qu'ils les prennent pour femmes. *Qotho : Hash hrazef gova vaf ? Le cheval s'accouple-t-il avec l'agneau ? *Daenerys : Zhavvorsa vadakhera ma hrazef ma vaf akkate. Le dragon se nourrit de chevaux et d'agneaux. *Mago : Yer ifak. Yer assoo anna vosecchi. Vous êtes une étrangère. Vous ne me commandez pas. *Daenerys : Anha Khaleesi. Anha assok yera sekosshi. Je suis la khaleesi. Je te commande. *Drogo : Tihi kifinosi me ivezhofoe? Hazak rizh anni mra me: Vezh fini Asaja Rhaesheseres, fini nirra mae vorsasoon mae. Anha acharak vos ale. Zhey Mago, anha acharak vos ale. Ezas eshna gech ahilee. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Mago, trouve un autre endroit pour mettre ta bite. Tu vois comme elle devient féroce ? C'est mon fils en elle, l'étalon qui va monter le monde, la remplir de son feu. *Mago : Khal fines assoe mezhah jahakmeni vos khal. Un khal qui reçoit des ordres d'une pute étrangère n'est pas un khal. *Drogo : Ohos ! Os ! Anha vazhok khadoes yeroon virsalat. Anha ochomok yeraan kijinosi. Inte vadakhie tihoa ma khewo afilki vi gadimaan. Eyel varthasoe she ilekaan rikhoya arrekaan vekha vosi yeroon vosma tolorro ! Restez tranquille. Ne bougez pas. La pluie tombera sur ta peau pourrie jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de toi à part des os. Les coléoptères se nourrissent de tes yeux. Les vers ramperont dans tes poumons. Je ne veux pas qu'on brûle ton corps. Je ne te ferai pas cet honneur. *Mago : Atte yer eth addrivi anna. D'abord, tu dois me tuer. *Drogo : Jin anha ray et. C'est déjà fait. *Daenerys : Shekh ma shieraki anni zisa. Mon soleil et mes étoiles sont blessés. *Drogo : Me zisosh, zhey jalan atthirari anni. Une égratignure, la lune de ma vie. *Daenerys : Finne koalaki ? Où sont les guérisseurs ? *Drogo : Jini osto afisi. C'est une piqûre de mouche. *Mirri Maaz Duur : Anha laz rhelak dothrakes vezhvena ha zisoshaan mae. Je peux aider le grand cavalier avec sa coupure. *Qotho : Khal zigeree vo rhellay ha zafroon fini govi oqet. Le khal n'a pas besoin de l'aide d'esclaves qui couchent avec des moutons. *Daenerys : Me anni. Me vastoe. Elle est à moi. Laisse-la parler. *Qotho : Maegi. Ase sekke. Ase maegi izzi char. Sorcière. Trop de mots. Les mots de la sorcière empoisonnent les oreilles. *Daenerys : Azhas maan affisat zis yeri, shekh ma shieraki anni. Me azzisa anna jin tihat meyer qiyae. Laisse-la nettoyer ta blessure, mon soleil et mes étoiles. Ça me fait mal de te voir saigner. |-|Baelor = *Daenerys : Khal anni...Shekh ma shieraki ... Drogo. Mon seigneur... Mon soleil et mes étoiles... Drogo. *Drogo : Sajo anni. Sajo...anni. Mon cheval...Mon...cheval. *Haggo : Qoy qoyi.Sang de mon sang. *Drogo : Vos, anha'th dothrak. Non, je dois chevaucher. *Qotho : Me arthas hrazefoon mae. Khal fini laz vos dothrao, vos khal. Il est tombé de son cheval. Un khal qui ne peut pas monter à cheval n'est pas un khal. *Daenerys : Me haqa, vos ale. Me zigeree mithrat. Kisha ray hezhahish chek asshekh. Kisha avimithreraki jinne. Il est fatigué, c'est tout. Il a besoin de repos. Nous sommes allés assez loin. Nous camperons ici. *Qotho : Jinne vos gache vimithrerat. Chiori vos assoo kisha. Vos Khaleesi akka. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour camper. Une femme ne nous donne pas d'ordres. Pas même une khaleesi. *Daenerys : Kisha avimithreraki jinne. Asti morea me Khal Drogo asso moon. Zhey Qotho... Nous camperons ici. Dites-leur que khal Drogo l'a commandé. Qotho.... *Qotho : Shafka vos assoo anna Khaleesi. Tu ne me commandes pas, khaleesi. *Daenerys : Ezi Mirri Maaz Duur. Fichi mae anhaan. Trouvez Mirri Maaz Duur. Amenez-la-moi. *Qotho : Maegi ? Anha afichak shafkea nharees zhey Khaleesi. La sorcière ? Je vous apporterai sa tête khaleesi. *Daenerys : Fichi mae anhaan ozisa che Khal Drogo achara kifindirgi yer ziganeso anhaan. Amenez-la-moi indemne ou khal Drogo entendra que vous m'avez défié. *Drogo : Doth...Dothrae...Ki ha...hammi...Ish nokitta...Qana'th... Les promenades...par un yak...pourrait piétiner...la cigogne noire doit.... '' *Qotho : '''Yer et jin zhey maegi.' Ne fais pas ça, sorcière. *Daenerys : Nakhi ! Anha vos zalok meme nem azzisa. Arrêtez ça. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée. *Qotho : Vos ? Vos ? Hash shafka vos zali meme nem azzisa ? Non ? Non ? Tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée ? *Qotho : Zali mekisha vos azzisaki shafka akka. Shafka azh jin maegaan frakhat khales kishi. Priez pour qu'on ne vous fasse rien aussi. Tu as laissé cette sorcière mettre la main sur le khal. *Jorah : Javrathi lekh. Me zin Khaleesi shafki. Maîtrisez votre langue. Elle est toujours votre khaleesi. *Qotho : Kash qoy qoyi thira disse. Affin me drivoe, me vosi. Seulement tant que le sang de mon sang vivra. Quand il meurt, elle n'est rien. *Daenerys : Anha vosoon avvos. Anha qoy zhavvorsi. Je n'ai jamais été rien. Je suis le sang du dragon. *Qotho : Ei zhavvorsa drivi, zhey Khaleesi. Tous les dragons sont morts, khaleesi. *Qotho : Jini'th vos eo. Jini'th vos eo. Cela ne doit pas être. Cela ne doit pas être. *Daenerys : Jini vee. Cela doit l'être. *Qotho : Maegi. Sorcière. *Rakharo : Mra qothoon vosaan... Rien de bon n'en sortira.... *Daenerys : Vos! Yer laz vos. Non. Tu ne peux pas. *Jorah : Vos alle, zhey vezhak. Pas plus loin, seigneur des cavaliers. |-|De feu et de sang = *Daenerys : Shekh ma shieraki anni! Mon soleil et mes étoiles ! *Daenerys : Hash yer vineseri dothrakh ataki kishi, zhey shekh ma shieraki anni? Hash yer laz chari anna; hash yer ray vos o, attihas anna. Yer lajak. Yer ayyeyoon lajakoon. Anha zigerek yeroon lajat ajjin. Affin shekh yola she jimma ma drivoe she titha...Arrek yer ajadi save, shekh ma shieraki anni. Tu te souviens de notre première balade, mon soleil et mes étoiles ? Si tu es toujours là, si tu n'es pas parti, montre-moi. Tu es un battant. Tu as toujours été un battant. J'ai besoin que tu te battes maintenant. Quand l'étoile se lèvera à l'ouest et se couchera à l'est... Puis tu reviendras vers moi, mon soleil et mes étoiles. Saison 2 |-|Le Nord se souvient = *Daenerys : Zhey qoy qoyi! Zhey Rakharo, zhey Aggo, zhey Kovarro. Fichi hrazef zinayi kishi. Ma yer adothrae tith; ma yer heshtith; ma yer valshtith. Sang de mon sang ! Rakharo, Aggo, Kovarro. Prenez nos chevaux restants. Vous allez vers l'est, vers le sud-est et vers le nord-est. *Rakharo : Fin kisha fonoki, zhey khaleesi ? Que cherchons-nous, khaleesi ? *Daenerys : Vaes, che thiri che drivi. Ma verakasaris ma voji. Che ashefaes che tozaraes che Havazzhife Zhokwa. Ezo athchilar Athasaroon Virzetha hatif kishi, ma reki vekha yomme moon. Des villes, vivantes ou mortes. Des caravanes et des gens. Des rivières, ou des lacs, ou la Grande Mer Salée. Découvrez jusqu'où s'étendent le Désert Rouge devant nous, et ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté. *Rakharo : Varanno, gwe Tout de suite, allons-y. *Daenerys : Rakharo. Yer athzalar nakhoki anni, zhey qoy qoyi. Rakharo. Tu es mon dernier espoir, sang de mon sang. *Rakharo : Anha vos oziyenek shafkea, zhey qoy qoyi. Je ne te décevrai pas, sang de mon sang. |-|Les Contrées nocturnes = *Irri : Mori atthasish oakah moon ! Il ont tué son âme ! *Daenerys : Affa, affa. Mori laz vos atthi oakah vosecchi. Calme, calme. Ils ne peuvent pas tuer son âme. *Irri : Jin tish mori! Mori ogish ven mae ven rho. Mori avvirsosh khadoes moon. Me laz odothrae kimi mae she Rhaeshi Ajjalani avvos. Ils l'ont fait ! Ils l'ont massacré comme un animal. Ils n'ont pas brûlé son corps. Il ne pourra jamais rejoindre ses ancêtres dans les Terres de la Nuit. *Daenerys : Affa. Kisha amariki vorsqoy ha maan. Majin anha astak yeraan asqoy, me-Rakharo adothrae kimi mae ajjalan. Calme. Nous lui construirons un bûcher funéraire. Et je te promets que Rakharo ira avec ses ancêtres ce soir. |-|La Cité de Qarth = *Daenerys : Jin vos sajo yeri. Ce n'est pas ton cheval. *Kovarro : Me nem azh anhaan ki Senthisiri—jin Fozaki Qarthoon. Il m'a été donné par les Treize, les Anciens de Qarth. *Daenerys : Zhey Qarth ? Qarth ? *Kovarro : Sen asshekhi tithaan, qisi havazzhifi. Trois jours vers l'est, vers la mer. *Daenerys : Hash mori vazhi kishaan emralat ? Ils vont nous laisser entrer ? *Kovarro : Mori astish memori nem achomoe hash mori viddee Mayes Zhavvorsi. Ils ont dit qu'ils seraient honorés de recevoir la Mère des Dragons. |-|Le Fantôme d'Harrenhal = *Irri : Anha soqe akka jin sacchey essheyi. Qisi tim, anha arrisse vemishikh jinoon akka. '' J'ai refait cette partie du haut. Et j'ai réparé le talon sur celui-ci.'' *Irri : Me dothralates she Rhaeshi Ajjalani ayyeyaan. Qu'il traverse les Terres de la Nuit pour toujours. *Kovarro : Che ivvisaki mae. Disisse. Ou le faire fondre. Très simple. *Daenerys : Kisha nevaki mae! Yer laz vos vefenari mae, vos tavi mae, vos ivvisi mae. '' Nous sommes des invités ! Vous ne pouvez pas l'arracher, ni le hacher, ni le faire fondre.'' *Kovarro : Vosecchi, zhey khaleesi! Kisha vayoki athezaraan kishi. Bien sûr que non, khaleesi ! Nous attendrons notre départ. *Daenerys : Kash athezar kishi vos akka. Durant notre départ, même pas. *Kovarro : Vos arrek ? Kifindirgi ? Pas alors ? Pourquoi ? *Daenerys : Hash idrik kishi vijazero Athasaroon. Anha driv kishi, vos alikh. Notre hôte nous a sauvés du Désert Rouge. Je ne veux pas, pas plus ! |-|Valar Morghulis = *Kovarro : Vaes leisi, zhey khaleesi. Me nem nesa. Finne loshaki? Une maison de fantômes, khaleesi. C'est connu. Où sont les gardes ? *Jorah : Vo loshaki. Moveki addrivi k’athmovezari, vo ki tawakofi. Pas de gardes. Les sorciers tuent par la sorcellerie, pas par l'acier. *Daenerys : Azhi morea kis tat. Qu'ils essaient. *Drogo : Jalan atthirari anni. Lune de ma vie. *Daenerys : Jini athmovezar qoyi ven athmovezar fini fich yera anhoon—fini fich yera anhoon hatif… Ishish anha drivak vosma anha ray nesok mae vos. Ishish anha ma yeroon she Rhaeshi Ajjalani. C'est de la magie noire, comme la magie qui t'a enlevé à moi. Je t'ai pris avant même d'avoir pu... Peut-être que je suis mort et que je ne le sais pas encore. Je suis peut-être avec toi dans les Terres de la Nuit. *Drogo : Ma ishish anha zajje emralat Rhaeshis Ajjalani oma yeroon. Ishish anha ast Vezhofaan memé jifo hilee ma anha jad jinnaan haji ayolat yera. Ou peut-être que j'ai refusé d'entrer dans les Terres de la Nuit sans toi. J'ai peut-être dit au Grand Étalon d'aller se faire foutre et je suis revenu ici pour t'attendre. *Daenerys : Jini vena tikh meyer jif ti. Ça ressemble à quelque chose que tu ferais. *Drogo : Ma ishish me atthirarido. Atthirarido che yeri che anni… Anha vo nesok. Jini qafe ha mahrazhea ville ma qorasoa reddi. Yer jalan atthirari anni. Haz nesak anha disse, ma anha zigerok nesat vos alikh. Ma hash jini atthirarido, hash anha vaddrivak mahrazhes fin kis vallatha anna. Tu es la Lune de ma vie. C'est tout ce que je sais, et tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Et si c'est un rêve, je tuerai l'homme qui essaie de me réveiller. Ou peut-être que c'est un rêve. Ton rêve, mon rêve... Je ne sais pas. Ce sont des questions pour les sages aux bras maigres. *Jorah : Mas ovray movekkhi moskay. Les autres objets de valeur sont destinés au chargement. Saison 3 |-|Les Puînés= *Daenerys : Zhey Drogo ast me-Dothraki thasho h’anhaan ven anha ray yol mehas. Me azh maan atjakhar. Drogo a dit que je parlais le dothraki comme un natif. Cela lui donnait une grande fierté. Saison 6 |-|La Femme Rouge = *Qhono : '''Ishish me tih leyes. Mai okeosi inavvasi anni tih leyes majin noreth moon zasqaso.' Elle a dû voir un fantôme. C'est arrivé à la mère d'un ami. *Akho : Hannavenaki rokhi shekhes. Me avvirsae ilek moroa. Majin jin hannaveneesi, ishish me kovara torga shekhi k’athneakari sekke majin noreth zasqasoe. Les peaux pâles ont peur du soleil. Il leur brûle la peau. Elle est restée au soleil, ses cheveux ont décoloré. *Qhono : Hash yer dirgi megech mae hemee ma norethoon zasqa akka ? Hash yer ray chilo ma nayatoon ma qeviroon lajaki zasqa ? Sa chatte aussi est blanche, tu crois ? Tu as déjà vu une chatte blanche ? *Akho : Kash anha hile kristasof yeri disse. Quand j'ai baisé ta grand-mère. *Qhono : Anha aqafak zhey Khaloon Moro ajjalanes ma yeroon. Fin yer dirgi ? Je demanderai à khal Moro de t'avoir pour une nuit. Qu'en dis-tu ? *Akho : Tihi zheana, vosma me tokik. Elle a de jolis yeux, mais c'est une idiote. *Qhono : Anha vo zigerok memé deva ahilek mae vi choyokh. Pas besoin d'être intelligente pour se faire sauter. '' *Akho : '''Me allayafa anna vasterat irge me nakhoe. Hash vos, hash kisha janaan.' J'aime discuter quand j'ai fini. Sans ça, on est des animaux. *Akho : Ha shafkea, zhey Khal anni. Nayat nharesi vizhada mekisha ezish sh’olta. Pour toi, mon khal. La fille qu'on a trouvé dans les collines. *Sang-coureur n°1 : Tihis jin hethis, zhey qoy qoyi. Regarde ces lèvres, sang de mon sang. *Femme n°1 : Chiorisi tihi chandri maegi. Les yeux bleus, ça porte malheur. *Femme n°2 : Me nem nesa. C'est connu. *Femme n°1 : Zirisses nhare moon hatif me ta movekh yeraan. Coupe-lui la tête. Si tu ne fais rien, elle te jettera un sort. *Khal Moro : Hash anha azisirek, hash anha acharak mechiorikemis anni asti ki, “Zirisses nhare moon”, majin anha anesak sekosshi mejin chiori zheanae. Me allayafa anna m’anha vo zisirok. Tihat chiories zheana k’athzhonathari hatif eyaki – fin adavrana ? Même si j'étais aveugle, en entendant mes épouses dire : "Coupe lui la tête", je saurais que cette femme est belle. Je suis ravi d'avoir la vue. Découvrir le corps d'une belle femme, quoi de mieux ? *Sang-coureur n°1 : Atthasat eshna khales. Tuer un autre khal. *Khal Moro : Sek, atthasat eshna khales. Oui, tuer un autre khal. *Sang-coureur n°2 : Assilat vaes majin azzafrolat gimisires mae majin yanqolat jor mae Vaesaan Dothrak. Conquérir une ville et en rapporter les idoles à Vaes Dothrak. *Sang-coureur n°1 : Vishaferat hrazef chafi; iffat krazaaj mesi k’oakahi. Dompter un cheval sauvage et le soumettre à sa volonté. *Khal Moro : Tihat chiories zheana k’athzhonathari hatif eyaki – me vi mek athnakhar adavranaz atthiraroon. Découvrir le corps d'une belle femme est un des cinq grands plaisirs. *Daenerys : Vo frakho anna vosecchi. Do not touch me. Anha Daenerys Vazyol h’Okreseroon Targeryen, Atak ma Hakesoon Mae, Osavvirsak, Khaleesi Mirini, Khaleesi m’Andahli ma Roynari m’Ataki, Khaleesi Havazhofi Hranni, ma Haggey-Assamvak ma Mai Zhavorsi. Ne me touche pas ! Je suis Daenerys du Typhon, de la maison Targaryen, première du nom, l'Imbrûlée, reine de Meeren, reine des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, khaleesi de la Grande Mer Herbeuse et Mère des Dragons. *Khal Moro : Yer vosak, yorak ma hakesoon yeri, Khaleesi Vosi, zafra Khali Moro. Ajjalan anha achilok ma yeroon, ma hash Vezhof erina, hash yer vayyoe anhaan rizhes. Hash yer tihoe ? Tu n'es personne, la millionième du nom, reine du Néant et esclave de khal Moro. Ce soir, tu coucheras avec moi et si le Grand Étalon le veut, tu me donneras un fils. Tu as compris ? *Daenerys : Anha vos ochilok ma shafkoa vosecchi. M’anha vo vayyok vo yal che ha shafkea che h’eshnakaan. Avvos vosma shekh yola she jimma ma drivoe she titha. Je ne coucherai pas avec toi. Je ne porterai pas d'enfants, ni pour toi ni pour quiconque. Pas avant que le soleil se lève à l'ouest et se couche à l'est. *Femme n°1 : Anha ast yeraan, me maegi. Zirisses nhare moon. Tu vois, c'est une sorcière. Coupe-lui la tête. *Khal Moro : Me allayafa anna. Athvadar mra qora. Elle me plait. Elle a du cran. *Daenerys : Anha chiorikemoon ha Khalaan Drogo ki Bharbosi. J'étais l'épouse de khal Drogo, fils de khal Bhargo. *Khal Moro : Khal Drogo driva. Khal Drogo est mort. *Daenerys : Anha nesak. Anha avvirsa khadokh moon. Je sais. J'ai brûlé son corps. *Khal Moro : Anha nemo echomosak. Anha vo neso. Me izvena, jin athchilozar ma khaleenisoon. Vosak ofrakha yera vosecchi, anha astak yeraan asqoy. ' ''Pardonne-moi. Je ne le savais pas. On ne couche pas avec la veuve d'un khal. Personne ne te touchera. Tu as ma parole. '' *Daenerys : ' Hash shafka vidrisofi anna Mirinaan, hash anha vammelisok mekhalasar shafki nem vazha dalen hrazef k’azhi anhoon. Si tu m'escortes jusqu'à Meereen, je te donnerai un millier de chevaux en signe de gratitude. *Khal Moro : Hash khal drivoe, hash at gachi disse vekha ha khaleesisaan mae. Quand un khal meurt, sa khaleesi n'a qu'une destination. *Femme n°1 : Vaes Dothrak. Vaesof Doshi Khaleen. Vaes Dothrak. Le temple du Dosh Khaleen. *Femme n°2 : Athira asshekhis mae ma khaleenisoa khali drivi. Elle doit y finir sa vie avec les autres veuves de khals. *Femme n°1 : Me nem nesa. C'est connu. |-|Briseur de Serments = *Khal Moro : Anha asshik yera vaesishoon, zhey Khaleesi. Bienvenue à la maison, khaleesi. *Grande Prêtresse : Es. Partez. *Daerenys : Fin yeri ti?! Eqorasas anna! Anha afichak anhaan nharees yeroa! Yeri ray esh osoon. Ki jini yeri akhezhi. Anha chiorikem Khali Vezhvena. Qu'est ce que vous faites ?! Ne me touchez pas ! J'aurai vos têtes ! Vous avez fait une erreur. Vous le regretterez. Je suis l'épouse du Grand Khal. *Grande Prêtresse : Kisha shilaki yera. Anha vineserak meyer adakh zhores vezhoon. Kifindirgi yer vos esso kishaan irge Khal Drogo drivo ? Nous savons qui vous êtes. Je me souviens que tu as mangé le cœur de l'étalon. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue nous voir après la mort de khal Drogo ? *Daerenys : Hajinaan m’anha Deneris Vazyol, Haggey-Assamvak, Khaleesi Mirini ma Mai Zhavorsi. Vaes anni vos jinne ma shafkoa. Parce que je suis Daenerys du Typhon, la Briseuse de chaînes, la reine de Meereen et la mère des dragons. Ma place n'est pas ici avec vous. *Grande Prêtresse : Yer chiorikemoon Khali Vezhvena. Yer shillo memé vassila rhaesheseres ma yeroon qisi. Me vo to. Anha chiorikemoon Khali Vezhvena. Khal Savo. Anha shillo memé vassila rhaesheseres m’anhoon qisi. Yer imeshi. Ei kisha imeshish, kash kashi. Vosma ei kisha ray tihosh os fin onqotha enossho. Yer atihoe akka, hash shieraki gori ha yeraan ma yer avikovareri ma kishoon. Khal Savo. Vous étiez la femme du Grand Khal. Vous pensiez qu'il allait conquérir le monde avec vous à ses côtés. Il ne l'a pas fait. J'étais la femme du Grand Khal. Khal Savo. Je pensais qu'il allait conquérir le monde avec moi à ses côtés. Vous êtes jeune. On a toutes été jeunes, une fois. Mais nous comprenons tous comment les choses sont. Vous apprendrez aussi, si vous avez la chance de rester avec nous. *Daerenys : Finnaan anha vek? Ei khaleesi Doshaan Khaleen. Où d'autre pourrais-je aller ? Chaque khaleesi devient Dosh Khaleen. *Grande Prêtresse : Sek. Irge leshiti athdrivari khali mae. Yer ver yomme rhaesheser. Reki izvena. Ei khalasari ray essash vaesaan ershe haji Khalaroon Vezhvena. Mori avokkeri ma fin vaes nem vemrasoe, ma fin yanqosori nem vazzafroe. Ma ajjin mori’th vokkeri fasqoy khaleeni ma norethoon vizhada Khali Drogo. Hash shieraki gori, hash vaes yeri jinnaan ma kishoon, zhey Mai Zhavorsi. Me fasqoyi avezhvenanaz fin laz zali yer, ajjinoon. Oui. Immédiatement après la mort de leur khal. Mais tu es sortie dans le monde. C'est interdit. Tous les khalasars sont revenus pour le Khalar Vezhven. Ils décideront quelles villes seront saccagées, quelles tribus seront réduites en esclavage. Et maintenant ils doivent décider quoi faire de la veuve aux cheveux argentés de khal Drogo. Avec un peu de chance, ta place sera ici avec nous, Mère des Dragons. C'est le mieux que tu puisse espérer, maintenant. |-|Le Livre de l'Étranger = *Iggo : Yer fich jinnaan loy nayati Saathoon ? Tu as ramené des filles de Saath ? *Akho : Mm, zheanish norethqoyi. Mm, un peu de beauté avec des cheveux roux. *Iggo : Ma hash rizh yeri norethqoyik ? Et si vous avez un fils roux ? *Akho : Anha vovvethak mae ashefasaan. Je vais le jeter dans la rivière. *Jorah : Zhey okeosi anni… Kisha nemo silish Jereseroon Jima majin leisosh. Hash shafka laz idrie kisha rekkaan akka ? Mes amis.... On a quitté le marché de l'Ouest et on s'est perdus. Pouvez-vous nous indiquer le chemin du retour ? *Akho : Fin yer vijereri ? Que vendez-vous ? *Jorah : '''Sewafikh. Jadi vaesaan anni asshekh, anha vazhak shafkea khogare avezhvenanaza Halahisiroon.' Du vin. Passez me voir à mon étal demain, je vous donnerai du vin de La Treille. *Akho : Yeri vos jeraki. Hales eshnakis. Get the others. Vous n'êtes pas des marchands. Donne l'alerte. *Grande Prêtresse : Loy mori vo dirgi me-Dothraki jif vigoveri ifakis. Mori vikeesisi toki. Mori vo tihoo mekisha ray ayyoz qoy kishoon ayyeyoon. Jinak Lazari. Khal mae ez mae aresaya she dirke irge memé avvirsa vaesish mae nakhaan. Fini thirisir yeri arrek ?Selon certaines, les Dothrakis ne devraient pas procréer avec des étrangères. Ce sont des idiotes. Notre sang n'est jamais resté pur. Elle est lhazaréenne. Son khal l'a trouvée dans un puits. Quel âge avais-tu ? *Ornela : Akatthi. 12 ans. *Grande Prêtresse : Me ayyo khalaan mae ohar. Kifinosi me qach athlayafar mae ? Elle a eu une fille. Comment a-t-il montré sa joie ? *Ornela : Me assamve serje. Il m'a brisé les côtes. *Grande Prêtresse : Kisha vos khaleesisi jinne. Khali jadi kishaan haji athvillaroon. Atthirar kishi annevae shorhae. ''' ''Nous ne sommes pas reines, ici. Mais les khals s'en remettent à nous. Notre vie a un sens. '' *Daerenys : '''Hazi ale khadosoon. Peu peuvent en dire autant. *Grande Prêtresse : Kash Khali jadoe haji Khalaroon Vezhvena, kash anha zalak memori azhi yeraan thirat asshekhis yeri nakhaan ma kishoon. Eshna osi vo laini vosso. Quand les khals en parleront au Khalar Vezhven, j'espère qu'ils te permettront de rester. Ou ton sort ne sera guère plaisant. *Daenerys : Anha zigerek athnavaroon.Je dois vider ma vessie. *Grande Prêtresse : Yer laz vo choqi Dothrakoa vosecchi. Yer nesi jin.Tu ne peux pas fuir les Dothrakis. Tu le sais. *Daenerys : Anha vos ochoqak Dothrakoa vosecchi.Je ne fuirai jamais les Dothrakis *Grande Prêtresse : Es, idris mae. Vas-y. *Daenerys : Anha zigere yash chosha. Yesisi vachrari. J'avais besoin d'air. Les vieilles femmes puent. *Ornela : Mori vachrari sekosshi. Elles puent. *Daenerys : Mori’th samvenosh kash Khal yeri drivo, jin firesof yeri. Tu devais être jeune à la mort de ton khal. *Ornela : Zhindatthi.J'avais 16 ans. *Daenerys : Me ohazha memé vo drivo k’athaqisinari.Dommage qu'il ne soit pas mort avant. *Ornela : Sek, me ohazha. Hash me jila, jin sen zhavorsi mra qora ? Ma mori leshita ki vorsasi ?Oui, dommage. C'est vrai que tu as trois dragons ? Ils crachent du feu ? *Daenerys : Mori ti kijinosi sekosshi. Hash me vallayafa yera tihat mora hezhahhe ? Oui. Aimerais-tu les voir, un jour ? *Ornela : Anha Dosh Khaleen. Anha laz vos odinak Vaesoon Dothrak vosecchi, vosm’anha ayothak vorsqoyoon ven fih kash anha adrivok.Je suis au Dosh Khaleen. Je ne quitterai Vaes Dothrak qu'en m'envolant en fumée sur mon bûcher. *Daenerys : Ma yer… Qothas k’anni, zhey khaleesi. Vos yer nem holos anhoon. Et toi ... Aie confiance Khaleesi. Ne me trahis pas. *Forzho : Me izvena, jin athaqqiyazar she vaesof. Il est interdit de verser le sang ici. *Moro : Me izvena, jin athkessezar az she vaesof. It is forbidden to carry weapons in the sacred city. Non, il est interdit de porter une arme ici. *Forzho : Majin kisha vos addrekoki qoy moon! Pour ne pas verser le sang. *Moro : Hazaan… Loyi qoyi avekha ayyey. Well… Du sang, il y en a toujours un peu. *Forzho : Ato kaffe nharees moon ki negwini– On lui a broyé le crâne. *Moro : Aggo dothra ma khalasaroon anni. Me sili anna chek. Nhare moon nem kaf ki negwini. Hiles Aggoes. Fichi khaleenies Drogosi. Aggo était de mon khalasar. Il m'a bien servi. Il s'est fait broyer le crâne. Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Amenez la veuve de Drogo. *Brozho : Fin nem olda ki mae ? Me lentashi. Qui s'intéresse à elle ? C'est une naine. *Porrzho : Me allayafa anna. Elle me plait bien. *Brozho : Me azasqana lamekhoon. Elle est blanche comme le lait *Rhalko : Anha zalak nesat ven fini ven athyazhar khaleesisi. Je veux savoir quel goût a une khaleesi. *Porrzho : Athdavrazar. Shafka laz addiwee khirrof anni. Très bien. Suce ma queue. '' *Moro : '''Me jif dothrae Doshi Khaleen.' Sa place est au Dosh Khaleen *Qorro : Aiske Silve Yunkayoon zali mae. Mori vazhi ha thi dalen hrazefaan ha maan. Fini adavrana: ch’at nayati hannaven che thi dalen hrazef ? Les Judicieux la veulent. Ils offrent 10 000 chevaux. Que vaut-il mieux, une naine pâle ou 10 000 chevaux ? *Moro : Hiles Aiske Silve vi choyokh dave. Asti anhaan rekke hrazef mori majin anha aqorak mora h’anhaan zhorre. ' ''J'emmerde les Judicieux et leur cul parfumé. Les chevaux, je les prendrai. *Daenerys : '''Hash yeri vo zali nesat rek dirgak anha ? Mon avis vous intéresse-t-il ? *Moro : Yer zali meyer nem vazhi ven zafra? Che ishish me vallayafa yera attihat zhey Rhalkoes athyazharoon yeri ? Tu préfères être esclave ? Ou laisser Rhalko te goûter ? '' *Daenerys : '''Vos, anha vo zalok vos at rek osoon.' Non, ce n'est pas ça que je veux. *Moro : Me vos oldo kisha, jin athzalar yeri. Jini vaesof Doshi Khaleen. Vos fothakhi vekho ha yeraan jinne, vosma yer Dosh Khaleen–ma yer vos, vosma kisha vokkeraki mae. On s'en fiche. C'est le temple du Dosh Khaleen. Tu n'as pas voix au chapitre si tu n'es pas au Dosh Khaleen. Tu n'y seras que si on le décide. *Daenerys : Anha nesak rekke anha kovarak. Anha ray dothra jinne hatif ajjin. Hazze, she haz sorfo, anha adakh zhores vezhoon. Ma Dosh Khaleen hake yal anni Vezh Fin Saja Rhaesheseres. Je sais où je suis. Je suis déjà venue ici. C'est ici qu'on m'a prédit que je porterais l'Étalon qui montera le monde. *Moro : Ma fini meliso? Yer shille maege, ven tokik. Enta yeri driva haji yeroon. Majin Khal Drogo akka. Que s'est il passé ? Tu t'es fiée à une sorcière. Ton bébé est mort à cause de toi. Et khal Drogo aussi. *Daenerys : Jinne zhey Drogo ast asqoy vidrie khalasares mae jim, finnaan nakhoe rhaesheser. Dothralat hrazef ido yomme Havazzhifi Kazga ven et vo khal avvos. Me ast asqoy addrivat mahrazhis fini ondee khogar shiqethi ma ohharat okrenegwin mori. Me ast asqoy anhaan. Hatif Maisi Krazaaji, kash shieraki vitihir asavvasoon. C'est ici que Drogo a juré d'aller vers l'ouest. De monter des chevaux de bois sur les flots noirs de la mer salée. De tuer les hommes vêtus de fer et de réduire en cendres leurs maisons de pierre. Il l'a juré devant la Mère des Montagnes. *Moro : Ma yer ven toki ven yer shillo mae. Tu as eu la bêtise de le croire. *Daenerys : Ma jinne, ajjin, fin vaese zhokwa jerie Khali Vezhveni? Fin vaesish vemrasoe yeri, finsanney nayat vil ahilee yeri, finsanney hrazef aqaffi yeri k’azhi. Yeri mahrazhi zhikwi. Torga yeri, Dothraki yanqosoraan zhikwi. Vos at yeroa venoe idrilat mora vosecchi. Vosma anha venok. Majin anha vidrik. Et ici, maintenant, de quoi parlent les khals ? Des villages à piller, des filles à baiser, des chevaux à rafler. Vous êtes petits. Pas de taille à diriger. Je suis de taille. Et donc, je dirigerai. *Moro : Athgoshar. Vos Dosh Khaleen ha yeraan. Athvokkerar yeri. Ha rekaan, ha jinaan, kisha ahileki yera k’athmajizari. Majin kisha vazhaki dothrakhqoyoon kishi hilelat yera. Majin hash zhille athzinari yeri vekha, hash kisha vazhaki ekh hrazefaan kishi. Hash yer ray tih kifinosi hilee hrazef chiories? Jini vekhikh fin eth tihi yer hatif yer drivoe. Ma yer atihi mae. Hatif yer drivoe zhorre. Zhey gech yofi. Hash yer shillo k’athjilari mekisha asilaki yera ? Très bien. Pas de Dosh Khaleen pour toi. Au lieu de ça, on te baisera tour à tour. Ensuite, on laissera nos sang-coureurs te baiser. Et s'il reste quelque chose de toi, ce sera le tour des chevaux. Pauvre folle. Tu pensais qu'on se mettrait à ton service ? *Daenerys :Yeri vos osili vosecchi. Yeri vadrivoe. Non. Vous allez mourir. |-|De Mon Sang = *Daario: Anha adothrak maan. Ayos anna jinne. '' Je vais la chercher. Attendez-moi ici.'' Discours de Daenerys * Ei khal fin thir nakhaan okke sen dothrakhqoy aloji qisi mae m’avijazeri athdinar mae. Vosma anha vos khal. Anha vo vokkak sen dothrakhqoy. Anha okkak ei yeri. Anha aqafak san ale yeroa ei Khaloon ray qaf khalasaroon mae! Hash yeri adothrae hrazef ido yomme Havazzhifi Kazga? Hash yeri vaddrivi dozge anni ma khogaroon shiqethi mori majin vohhari okrenegwin mori? Hash yeri vazhi anhaan Rhaeshis Andahli, jin azho me-Khal Drogo ast asqoy mehas hatif Maisi Krazaaji kash shieraki vitihir asavvasoon? Hash yeri m’anhoon, ma jinne m’ayyeyaan? Chaque khal qui a jamais vécu a choisi trois cavaliers de sang pour se battre à ses côtés et garder son chemin. Mais je ne suis pas un khal. Je ne choisirai pas trois cavaliers du sang. Je vous choisis tous. Je vous en demanderai plus qu'aucun khal n'en a jamais demandé à son khalasar ! Monterez-vous les chevaux de bois à travers la Mer Noire salée ? Allez-vous tuer mes ennemis dans leurs costumes de fer et démolir leurs maisons de pierre ? Me donnerez-vous les Sept Royaumes, le cadeau que khal Drogo m'a promis devant la Mère des Montagnes, alors que les étoiles regardaient en bas en témoignage ? Êtes-vous avec moi, maintenant et toujours ?! Traduit avec www.DeepL.com/Translator Saison 7 |-|La Justice de la Reine = *Daenerys : Idriso jin mahrazhis gacheshaan mori. Ti morea chek, vosma vitihiri mora. Escortez ces hommes dans leurs chambres. Traitez-les bien, mais surveillez-les. Saison 8 |-|Winterfell= *Daenerys : Finsanneya asshekh? Combien aujourd'hui ? *Qhono : Akatthi dorve. Sen vaf. 18 chèvres. 11 moutons. en:Dothraki (language) pt-br:Dothraki (idioma) ro:Limba Dothraki ru:Дотракийский язык Catégorie:Langues